Question: Find the maximum of
\[\sqrt{x + 27} + \sqrt{13 - x} + \sqrt{x}\]for $0 \le x \le 13.$
Solution: By Cauchy-Schwarz applied to $ \left( 1,\frac{1}{3},\frac{1}{2}\right) $ and $ (\sqrt{x+27},\sqrt{13-x},\sqrt{x}) $,
\[\left( 1 + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{2} \right) ((x + 27) + 3(13 - x) + 2x) \ge (\sqrt{x + 27} + \sqrt{13 - x} + \sqrt{x})^2.\]Hence,
\[(\sqrt{x + 27} + \sqrt{13 - x} + \sqrt{x})^2 \le 121,\]so $\sqrt{x + 27} + \sqrt{13 - x} + \sqrt{x} \le 11.$

Equality occurs when $x = 9,$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{11}.$